


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by ididntsayitback



Series: Best Friends!Stiles and Lydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are best friends, Stiles can't stop touching Lydia, im so sorry, post 3b, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntsayitback/pseuds/ididntsayitback
Summary: His desire to touch and be physically close to Lydia is so strong and comes so naturally to him, it makes him forget what is socially acceptable to do with your platonic friends, or the fact that having them sit on your lap is probably not. He had never had to question this before, but the fact it suddenly isn't allowed is waking Stiles up to the fact that maybe this was never very normal in the first place. Stiles yearns to hold Lydia close so often and so intensely he's starting to have sexual thoughts about it, and this is something he really, desperately wants to avoid.Or, a canon compliant AU in which Stiles and Lydia have been best friends since childhood. Stiles develops a desire to investigate his romantic feelings for Lydia while they are dating other people. Some morally-grey decisions ensue.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate - Relationship
Series: Best Friends!Stiles and Lydia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the silliest thing I've ever written, possibly ever. This was meant to be a lot more angsty than it turned out, but in my defence, I didn't write this, my horny, second-wave-lockdown brain did.

Lydia is wearing Stiles’ favourite mini-skirt today – the black and navy blue one that falls around her thighs _just right _– and her beautiful long hair is held back by a hairband, cascading down her back in soft waves Stiles knows it takes her so long to perfect in the morning. Stiles is starting to wonder whether he’s been bitten by one of his supernatural friends and missed his entire transition into a werewolf, because he swears the moment she walks into a room he can immediately smell her perfume so clearly he thinks he’d be able to pick it out in a store with his eyes closed. She is also coincidentally wearing Stiles’ favourite shade of red lipstick today (yes, she has many reds, and yes, Stiles can tell them all apart, and he resents any toxic masculinity ideas that will try to shame him for it). She is laughing at something on her phone and the skirt, perfume, hair, and lip combination is making Stiles feel a little breathless, like if he doesn’t touch her within the next thirty seconds he might pass out.__

____

____

As soon as they make eye contact, Lydia offers him a dimpled smile and Stiles taps on his lap, silently asking her to sit on it, then frowns when the girl quickly shakes her head and tilts it towards Malia, who is deep into a conversation with Allison and has not noticed the exchange. Stiles' frown grows deeper and he shifts, uncomfortable. He had thought breaking up with the were-coyote would make situations like these easier, not more complicated. 

Malia is the first and only girl he has ever been in a relationship with, not for lack of girls asking him out, but because he has not felt the need for one. Sure, he has had his share of one-night stands and short flings, but throughout his childhood and adolescence, he has not lacked companionship or intimacy - he has always had Lydia for that. Ever since they were eight years old, Lydia and Stiles have been a team. They have had sleepovers from the age at which their long-suffering parents had to help them construct pillow forts, to the age when one of them became relegated to the spare room, to the a age when Lydia accidentally fell asleep on Stiles' chest and woke up to their legs and arms so entangled it was hard to tell which limb was whose. After that night, they developed an unspoken agreement that they could share a bed and not have to speak of it in the morning. It is common knowledge in the school that Stiles and Lydia have sleepovers often, but no one except Scott and Allison knows about them sharing a bed. 

Stiles has pretended to be Lydia's boyfriend to keep creeps away on more nights-out than he can count, and he has become so comfortable being close to Lydia his arm will naturally move to her lower back as they're walking together, he doesn't even blink when she flings her leg over his thigh when they’re sitting next to each other outside school, and he'll often randomly hug her close to his chest, sometimes just to enjoy the way her head fits perfectly under his chin. Even now that she is dating Aiden, Stiles knows he has a special place in Lydia's heart and prides himself in being the one Lydia tells everything first. He sometimes has fun dangling this over Aiden's head with comments such as, 'oh, didn't she tell you?' and trusts that Lydia has enough power over the werewolf that he won't bite Stiles' head off anytime soon. 

Despite all this, truth be told, Stiles is slightly annoyed by her new relationship. Yes, Stiles and Lydia are still very close, and Stiles appreciates how often she still makes time to see him, but there are things she won't do anymore, such as wearing Stiles' sweatshirts to class (a tragedy, because she’d always returned them smelling heavenly), sharing a bed with him (and this has been particularly hard, as they had been doing this twice or thrice a week before, and Stiles really misses the way he never has any nightmares when she is the big spoon), or sitting on him (although, to her credit, this time it seems this is more for Malia's benefit than Aiden's.) 

After sleeping with Malia at Eichen House and realising it had been her first time, Stiles had felt weirdly guilty and had wanted to make things right, so he had agreed to go on a date with the were-coyote. The date had gone much better than expected, after which Malia had started going around referring to him as her boyfriend. Stiles had found he hadn't minded this and had chosen not to correct her. 

Lydia had accosted him two minutes into their lunch break, having obviously just heard the news. 'So it is true? You're dating-dating Malia?' 

Stiles had watched as Aiden had placed a kiss on Lydia's hair before taking a seat way too close to the girl for Stiles' liking, and he had shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess I am.' 

He ended things with Malia nearly three weeks into the relationship, because while he did genuinely like the girl and had a fun time every time they did things together, he couldn’t help but be too aware of the fact every afternoon he spent at Malia's house was an afternoon he didn’t get to spend with Lydia. And as he watches the latter walk away from him rather than sit on his lap like he so very much wants her to, he is reassured he has made the right decision. 

His desire to touch and be physically close to Lydia is so strong and comes so naturally to him, it makes him forget what is socially acceptable to do with your platonic friends, or the fact that having them sit on your lap is probably not. He had never had to question this before, but the fact it suddenly isn't allowed is waking Stiles up to the fact that maybe this was never very normal in the first place. Stiles yearns to hold Lydia close so often and so intensely he's starting to have sexual thoughts about it, and this is something he really, desperately wants to avoid. 

This morning, for instance, as he was trying to pay attention to Coach's speech about the new team rules, all he could picture was standing behind Lydia in the shower, holding her close and kissing up her naked shoulder and neck, her breath hitching as his hand finds one of her breasts... Stiles is sure this would have escalated very quickly had Coach not snapped his fingers in his face to get his attention back. 

Of course Stiles has had sexual thoughts about Lydia before. One simply does not go through puberty and beyond with a best friend that looks like _that _without some wet dreams and a lot of internal conflict. Stiles doesn't believe he should be killing himself over the fact he has had the occasional erection on an early morning after waking up plastered to Lydia's back. Especially when she is wearing nothing but Stiles' lacrosse jersey over her panties. All he has to do is swiftly remove himself from the situation, and two minutes in a cold shower normally does the trick. No, Stiles isn't ashamed to admit he's thought of having sex with Lydia before, but he would really appreciate it if these thoughts weren’t currently taking over his life. Now that his physical contact with Lydia has diminished over both of their respective relationships, his short-lived but intense daydreams have got worse, and every time Lydia so much as winks at him, his jeans get tighter around his crotch. It's a bit embarrassing, really.__

____

____

Here’s the thing, though. Stiles would normally feel a lot more embarrassed than he is, if he didn’t know Lydia felt the same way. To an extent, anyway. 

At a house party, many moons ago, Lydia had been asked to take a shot if she had ever masturbated while thinking about anyone in the room. She had taken two shots, and later clarified these had been for Allison and Stiles. Everyone knows about her and Allison’s casual sex before the latter had started officially seeing Scott, so he figures she could have easily got out of the challenge by mentioning Allison alone. So why go out of her way to mention Stiles? Also, Lydia thinks about Stiles when she touches herself? Stiles has so many questions.

On a separate occasion, Scott had reported back that in a different house party Stiles had stupidly missed, when asked whether she would ever date Stiles, Lydia had blushed and stuttered a vague response about him being ‘great’ and ‘obviously really hot.’ Stiles wishes more than anything that he had got to witness this himself. 

And of course, Lydia did also kiss Stiles square in the mouth to, allegedly, stop him having a panic attack a few months ago. The kiss had turned heated really quickly and by the time their lips parted, both of them were heavily panting, Lydia’s hands on his face, Stiles’ on the back of her neck. Stiles really wishes he had questioned this more at the time, but he figures it would be too awkward to bring it up now. 

Anyway, Stiles’ point is: Lydia finds him attractive, in some capacity. He’s caught her blankly staring at him a lot more frequently than usual, so he must wonder whether their lack of physical affection is affecting her in the same way than it is him. A very twisted, very confused part of his brain really hopes that it is. 

He debates with himself about whether he should let this one go and watches as Lydia starts heading towards Malia and Alison, then shakes his head and stands up, swiftly grabbing her by the elbow and turning her back towards him. Her eyes go wide for a second before she realises it is him, then she playfully rolls her eyes and pouts at him. 'You broke up two days ago, Stiles, I am not sitting on your lap where she can see.’ 

‘What about my car?’ 

She tilts her head, and the way she looks more curious than scandalised by the suggestion will haunt Stiles for many nights to come. ‘You want me to... sit on your lap? In your car?’ 

Stiles finally lets go of her elbow to grab at his own hair. ‘Yes. No- no, I just meant- Let’s go for a drive. I don’t have class until two now. We haven’t spent time together in a while.’ 

Lydia’s eyes perk up, ‘we could drive by Starbucks?’ 

Stiles can’t help but grin back and nods enthusiastically, leading her outside the building. ‘You can sit on my lap if you want. Just probably not while I’m driving.’ Lydia responds with a chuckle and a non-committal hum, and playfully knocks her shoulder against his chest. She is driving Stiles crazy. 

Stiles walks Lydia to the passenger door and unlocks it for her before hopping onto the driver’s seat himself. She always smiles at him so coyly when he does this, it makes Stiles want to open doors for her professionally, as a career, for the rest of his life. 

He dutifully calls out her exact, annoyingly complex drink order, which gets another dimpled smile from her, and drives them to their favourite parking spot in the middle of the fields that gives them a perfect overview of Beacon Hills. Lydia takes off her boots and gets her feet on the dashboard, making her skirt ride up just the tiniest bit higher up her thighs. Stiles immediately crosses his legs, forcing himself to look away. 

‘Is your dad home tonight?’ Lydia asks, sucking on her straw. 

Stiles nearly chokes on his drink. ‘Wh- No, he’s not. Not til midnight.’ He clears his throat, cursing himself for his awkwardness. ‘Why- did you want to-’ 

‘I was thinking we could skip English and order from that Indian place again?’ Lydia studies him for a second, then carries on as if she hasn’t noticed the breath being knocked out of Stiles’ chest, 'I’ve not stopped thinking about that vegetable pathia curry that they do.’ 

Stiles is immediately transported to four months ago, before either of them had started dating other people and could still have sleepovers guilt-free. Despite having been best friends for over eight years of their lives, Stiles and Lydia had managed not to see each other naked – not completely, anyway – until that night, when they had come back from a fun but very wet game of cricket with clothes and hair so muddy they had each taken one of the bathrooms in the house and gone to shower at the same time. Stiles had come back to his bedroom assuming Lydia would still be in the other shower and he’d unthinkingly dropped his towel to the floor, turning back to fetch some clothes only to see a wide-eyed Lydia wrapped in a towel, sitting on his bed, and staring directly at his cock. After having put some clothes on, they had ordered Indian food and spent the quietest, most awkward evening Stiles had ever experienced with Lydia, or with anyone, watching a film Stiles did not hear a single word of because his ears were ringing so loudly. 

‘Is that bad? I literally can’t stop thinking about it.’ Lydia’s voice brings him out of his daydream and back to the present where she is looking at him with big eyes like she does when talking about things she is particularly passionate about, like maths, Greek mythology, or the Cosmos. 

‘Uh- yeah,’ he clears his throat again to stop it coming out so high-pitched. ‘No, their curries are so good. We can definitely do that. For sure.’ 

She nods, looking away as if that was not quite the answer she was hoping for. ‘Yeah, let’s do that.’ 

‘Hey.’ He pulls on the seat lever and pushes his seat backwards, then holds his arms open for her. ‘Come here.’ 

She bites down into a smile and looks him straight in the eyes for so long it makes him worry she will never move at all, then sets her drink down and crawls into a straddling position on his lap, burying her face on his shoulder. Stiles immediately wraps his arms around her lower back and smiles against the top of her head, closing his eyes for a second to enjoy the contact. He would like to ask Deaton more about their supernatural tether, wants to know how and why it feels so good to hold Lydia close, almost like when he can feel her body against his he can breathe more naturally again, but he thinks asking 'why do I like touching Lydia so much’ would probably earn him a slap on the neck and some matter-of-fact answer he is not ready for, like the fact he is probably in love with her, or something. 

‘I miss wearing this.’ She admits, her voice muffled by the fabric of Stiles’ sweatshirt. 

Stiles immediately sighs in mock-annoyance. ‘If only your boyfriend wasn’t such a jealous prick.’ 

He starts to regret saying this, but before he can apologise, Lydia sighs back. ‘You’d be jealous too.’ She lifts her head to look at him, and her face is so close to his, their noses are nearly touching. She tilts her head to the side questioningly, ‘Wouldn’t you?’ 

Stiles doesn’t have to work very hard to picture being in a relationship with Lydia, holding her hand as they’re walking into school, getting to kiss her on the lips before parting ways to their respective classes. He then considers how he would feel if, day after day, Lydia chose to come into school wearing another man’s sweatshirt. Something tightens in his chest, so suddenly and hotly he has to cough to push the feeling away. 

‘Yes, I would.’ He admits, looking away from Lydia’s intense gaze. He doesn’t elaborate on just how much the though makes him want to scream, but apparently he does not need to, because his hands have been speaking of their own accord. 

‘You are going to bruise my hips if you keep that up...’ she points out with a laugh, and Stiles gasps when he realises how tightly he’s been holding on to her hips. He immediately lets go, dropping both arms to his sides. ‘I’m sorry!’ 

‘No, it’s okay,’ she grabs both his hands with hers, slowly as if on slow motion, then puts them back on her hips. She looks up at him with big eyes as she does this, and this time Stiles is unable to look away. When Stiles asked Lydia to sit on his lap he did not account for the recent worsening of his 'Lydia situation', which is what Scott has been calling the fact he smells ‘so strongly of sexual frustration, dude, it’s like the locker rooms after fifth period.’ He takes a deep breath and softly tries to shift Lydia away from his crotch and onto his thighs instead. Lydia fights this by holding onto his neck, and the unexpected friction this creates makes Stiles groan in the back of his throat. 

Her head snaps back in surprise, her lips in a perfect red, round o-shape, ‘Sorry,’ she says, smiling sheepishly, and Stiles stares back at her for so long that she starts to pull back a little, looking worried. 'Do you want me to move? Should I go back to my seat?’ 

Stiles starts shaking his head before she’s finished speaking, ‘no, no, sorry, it’s okay. If you’re okay. I’m sorry.’ 

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, ‘I’m okay.’ 

‘Okay.' He returns her smile, and bites his lip to stop himself making a stupid joke or otherwise ruining this moment. 

He is acutely aware of how tightly her naked thighs are embracing his own jean-cladded ones, her skirt having ridden up so high it now barely covers her panties, and Stiles is so hard it hurts. There is no way she can’t feel him poking from underneath his jeans now. Almost as if in response, she starts softly pulling on the small hairs growing on the back of his head and shifts herself closer to his abdomen, her bum ever so subtly dragging over his bulge. Stiles bites his lip to stop himself moaning and realises he needs to do something very soon before he embarrasses himself beyond belief. 

‘Lydia!’ He says her name a lot louder than he intended and she gasps, letting herself be pushed off Stiles’ crotch and onto his knees. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so- jumpy, today.’ 

Lydia shakes her head, her cheeks going a shade pinker, ‘no, it’s- I shouldn’t be- I'm sorry,’ she continues moving back until she’s off Stiles’ lap altogether and hops back onto the passenger seat. Stiles immediately misses the warmth on his thighs but is equally as relieved he can cross his legs again. 

‘I’ve missed you a lot lately, you know.’ She looks out the window as she says this, her voice conversational but her hands awkwardly gripping each other on her lap as if to stop them shaking. 

The sharp change in conversation is gratefully received by Stiles, who is still working on his breathing exercises to lose the bulge between his legs. ‘Well, you know where I am,’ he chuckles, coughing again to stop the knot that’s suddenly formed in his throat. The human body should not be capable of processing so many emotions at once. He wants to kiss her so bad, wants to kiss her until they’ve both run out of breath and can do nothing but pant into each other’s mouths. ‘I’ve missed you, too,’ he says in a softer voice. 

She looks back at him and flashes him her signature, tight-lipped smile. ‘Yeah?’ 

‘Of course. Everyday.’ 

When he drives them back to his, Stiles is suddenly hyperaware of the fact she might want to stay the night, and once he’s started thinking about them lying in bed together, he can’t stop. He keeps sneaking glances at her to try and gage whether she might be in the mood for a cuddly film night, or whether he will be driving her back home in a few hours. They haven’t spent the night together in so long, Stiles is feeling weirdly paranoid about it. What if he starts sleeptalking and confessing all the different ways and locations they’ve had sex in his dreams for the past three months? What if he gets hard and accidentally rubs against her and she never speaks to him again? What if he just, like, kisses her? By accident? 

He’s so deep in thought, considering all these options, he barely registers parking the car. He turns off the ignition and turns to Lydia with a sigh and a pained expression on his face. 

‘I think we should talk.’ 

Lydia nods without missing a beat, ‘Me too.’ 

His eyes widen at that and he nervously coughs into his elbow, ‘You do? What- what do you want to talk about?’ 

Lydia huffs, rolling her eyes with a smile. ‘You first.’ 

It’s Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes and he unbuckles his seat belt, turning his body to face Lydia. ‘I’ve been feeling… kinda awkward, recently.’ She enthusiastically nods, as if in agreement, which spurs Stiles on. He decides to go for a casual, humorous tone.‘I know you’re in a relationship, and I really don’t want to be a pain or put you in a bad position, but it’s just that that’s really inconvenient for me.’ 

Lydia lets out a chuckle, then bites her lip as she looks into Stiles’ eyes. ‘Elaborate.’ 

Stiles figures, why the fuck not? She must already know how he feels, and she doesn’t seem uncomfortable so far, so he might as well try to communicate his thoughts as effectively as possible. He’s already an awkward mess around her so this can’t possibly make it much worse. 

He starts gesturing around the space between them, ‘I feel like before you and Aiden got together, we were sort of… we were… or I was, I guess, I was sort of in the middle of figuring stuff out.’ He studies her face carefully before he proceeds. ‘Figuring how I felt, and stuff.’ 

‘And stuff.’ She deadpans. 

He looks away for a moment, annoyed at himself for not using better words. He realises his hands are shaking and he takes a deep breath before continuing. ‘I was trying to figure out how I felt about you. And I. You and I, together.’ He dares to look back at her, and she’s got this serious look on her face like she gets when she is really listening, with not an ounce of judgement in her eyes. He wants so badly to maintain eye contact as he speaks, but he keeps having to look away. ‘All I knew is I didn’t want anything to change between us. I was happy with the way things were going. Obviously, there are some things-,’ he interrupts himself, shaking his head as if to shake a thought off, ‘I was pretty content, you know? So I felt like, you know, there wasn’t any rush. For me. To figure anything out. You know?’ 

He looks back at her again to make sure he’s still got her attention, and she nods at him to continue. He looks away again. ‘But then- you and Aiden happened. We stopped doing some of the things we were doing. And I really liked doing those things with you, Lydia. So I was pretty pissed off at first, to be honest. But then… Then I started thinking about other things that I wanted, that I _want _, that we didn’t even do before. New things,’ he looks at her for a split second and notices the way she is staring at his lips as he speaks. ‘And it makes me miss everything even more, but also,’ he swallows hard, ‘it makes me question whether what we had before would even be enough for me now.’ He lets out a shaky sigh at the end, pressing the sweaty palms of his hands together, then looks back at her. ‘Does that make sense?’__

____

____

Lydia looks torn between shocked and understanding, almost like none of what Stiles has said has surprised her, but she didn’t expect him to be so upfront. Stiles can relate. 

She opens her mouth to respond but Stiles panics, realising what he’s done. ‘Oh God. I'm sorry. You don’t have to say anything. You can just pretend I never said anything. If you want, I can drive you back home.’ 

Lydia grabs his flailing hands with hers, effectively shutting him up. ‘I don’t want you to do that.’ She offers him a small smile, looking concerned. Stiles assumes it’s probably because he looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. He tries to breathe slower. 

‘You’re not- you’re OK with me saying all this?’ 

She gives a quiet laugh and shakes her head. ‘Of course I am. I’m really glad you have.’ 

‘Really?’ Stiles is aware he sounds like an insecure fourteen-year-old right now, but he can’t find any other words to say. 

‘Really.’ She nods. ‘I just have a couple of questions, just to clarify some things.’ 

‘Right. Okay.’ 

She looks down at their joined hands, brow furrowed as if in deep thought. ‘When you said there were some... new things you wanted to do…’ She looks back up at a now terrified-looking Stiles, who absolutely does not want to clarify just how often he thinks about having sex with Lydia Martin. She chuckles, ‘I can imagine what you mean, but I don’t want to make any assumptions.’ She leans closer to him until their noses are nearly touching. ‘I’d hate to have a misunderstanding between us because I didn’t get all the information.’ 

Stiles nods, smiling despite himself. ‘I understand.’ 

'I just want to be very clear.' She adds.

Stiles nods, 'I get it.'

‘Right, okay. So just so we’re on the same page, first of all,' she holds his chin, turning his face toward her and forcing him to look into he eyes. 'You mean you want to fuck me, right? You want us to have sex?’ 

Stiles nearly chokes on his own spit, eyes widening. ‘Uhhh, I, yes. I guess. Always have. But also-‘ he shuts and opens his mouth again. He wants to talk about how much he wants to kiss her, and hold her hand, and have her wear his clothes, and tell everyone she’s his girlfriend, but before he can get any of that out, she puts a finger on his lips to stop him talking. 

‘That’s okay. I know. I get it.’ 

But does she? Stiles wants to make sure that she knows about how he constantly wants to reach for her and touch her face, and about how his entire body shivers every time she calls him babe, and about how half a bottle of whiskey has nothing on how warm she can make him feel, but then she leans forward and presses her lips against his, and every thought that was previously going through his head evaporates in favour of Lydia's lips, her mouth, her hands on his face. 

Then, suddenly, her lips are gone, and he didn't realise he had closed his eyes until he has to open them again.

She is smiling at him so big he has no choice but to smile back, his heart beating so loudly inside his ribcage it feels like it's trying to leave his body.

'My second question is,' she says, letting go of his chin to allow more space between them so she can take a good look at him, 'why did you make me wait so long?'


	2. Lydia

Stiles jumps out of the Jeep and jogs around the front so he can open Lydia’s door for her. He’s done this a billion times, but it gets Lydia’s heart racing every time. She has watched him get in the car with other people just as many times, and knowing she never does this for anyone else, not even Malia, makes something warm and sweet swirl at the pit of her stomach. 

Rather than stepping aside to let her hop off the car, he crowds her against the seat and stands between her legs, one hand reaching for her cheek and the other for her thigh. His eyes are so full of awe and warmth it makes a knot appear in Lydia’s throat. 

Theoretically speaking, Lydia knows that Stiles has loved her for years. She thinks it’s the way this boy knows her (and he knows her because he pays attention, he listens to her and he remembers), the softness with which he holds her and talks to her, as if she is something to care for rather than something to use or play with, the way he unequivocally and enthusiastically makes it known, to everyone that will listen, that she is the most important thing in his life... Lydia knows. 

But then, he never seems to get a hint. Either that, or he’s just not interested in taking their relationship further. Lydia has been dropping hints all over town, hints that she _wants _him, wants him so badly her mouth waters just thinking about the time he stood in front of her, completely naked, four months ago; so badly she feels as if she could stare at his mouth for hours on end, and the way he distractedly bites the end of his pencil makes her press her thighs together; so badly she keeps cancelling on her actual boyfriend for reasons such as the way Stiles pressed his hand at the bottom of her spine made her feel so dirty, she couldn’t wait to get home so she could get her fingers inside herself.__

__She has made a fool of herself on so many occasions, once going as far as to admit to touching herself while thinking about him (the look on his face when he heard was almost worth the embarrassment that followed), or kissing him breathless, then pretending she had done this to stop him having a panic attack. Lydia isn’t even sure holding your breath would help in that situation, it sounds a bit counter-productive, if you ask her. The first time she sat on his lap and felt him harden underneath her, she thought she had died and gone to heaven, but he didn’t kiss her or touch her in any of the ways she expected. She has been wearing nothing but his t-shirts and panties around his house since they were sixteen years old, sitting on his lap, tickling his arm, getting right into his personal space, wishing he’d just kiss her already. They have shared a bed more often than she can count, and despite the occasional hard-on and whispers of her name in his sleep, he has yet to make a move._ _

__For a while, Lydia started to doubt that he wanted her like that at all. When Aiden suggested they move their casual hook-ups into something more serious, she couldn't think of a reason to say no. She couldn’t wait on Stiles forever. But now he’s here, in front of her – between her legs, to be precise – and Lydia thinks she could’ve waited years for this, for Stiles._ _

__He finally bridges the gap between their faces and kisses her again, softly opening her lips with his tongue, and Lydia’s hands fly to fist at the neck of his sweatshirt. He kisses her like he does everything else for Lydia, patiently and carefully, blindly trusting that she will welcome him, curiously like he wants to explore her and know everything there is to know about her. She can’t help but sigh into the kiss, her hands reaching up to hold onto his neck instead. Both his hands are under her thighs now, encouraging her to lean upwards and closer to him until their chests are pressed together and they have to part their lips so they can breathe. Stiles doesn’t let up, though, and carries on kissing her face, peppering kisses across her cheek and her chin and down her neck. He reaches the point where her neck meets her collarbone and Lydia lets out a quiet moan, quickly biting her lip to stop herself panting._ _

__He lifts his head back up and looks at her for a moment, opens his mouth like he wants to say something but then decides against it and kisses her lips again, like he can’t help himself. Lydia can relate. She uses her grip on his neck to pull him even closer and he groans into her mouth, pulling her all the way off the seat and onto her feet so he can press her against the door instead. She can feel the outline of his cock against her thigh and it’s driving her a little bit crazy, all thoughts gone from her mind except Stiles, Stiles’ tongue in her mouth, Stiles’ hands on her waist. She reluctantly pulls back so she can get a good breath in, which leaves a trail of saliva hanging between their mouths until Stiles makes a face and gets rid of it, chuckling. Lydia would normally be disgusted by this, but somehow it only makes her want to kiss him more, and never stop kissing him._ _

__He seems to have other plans, kissing her forehead instead and taking a small step back. Lydia resists the urge to pull him back in again, slowly coming back to her senses. Maybe she is a little desperate, but he doesn’t need to know this yet._ _

__Stiles bites his lip, looking at her in the way he often does, like he can’t quite believe she’s real. Lydia’s cheeks redden with want, her lower stomach pulsing with it, but she waits for him to speak._ _

__‘You... are seeing someone else.’ He says, hand pulling his own hair like it does when he is trying to figure out one of the cases on his crime board. Lydia’s stomach drops, her awareness of the rest of the world slowly coming back to her. They are parked outside Stiles’ house, and people have been walking past the entire time. Someone could have seen her letting him passionately kiss her against the side of his car. Someone from school, someone who knows about them, and about Aiden._ _

__Stiles must have seen the crestfallen look on her face, because he steps back in and puts his hands on her shoulders. ‘It’s okay. We’ll go inside, we can talk about this in a minute.’ He waits until she nods in response and locks the car door, placing a hand at the small of her back to lead her into the house._ _

__If Aiden hears about this from someone other than her, Lydia will never forgive herself. Fantasising about another boy while being in a relationship was bad enough, but Lydia is not a cheat. This is not who she is. Aiden might not get her as well as Stiles does, and he might be a little selfish, but he is not a bad person and he genuinely likes her. He deserves better than to be a second thought._ _

__She stops walking, shaking her head. ‘No. Stiles-’ she looks at him apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, Stiles, I need to go.’ She turns around so she doesn’t have to look at the disappointment on his face. ‘I can’t do this right now.’ She catches herself and turns to face him, eager to reassure him that this isn’t her running away: ‘I will be back.’_ _

__She sees him swallow hard, and she mirrors the action. He nods, ‘Yeah, okay. That’s okay.’_ _

__‘I’m sorry.’ She says, starting to walk down the street. ‘I’ll be back. I’m sorry.’_ _

__The last she sees on his face is a mixture of sadness and understanding, always understanding from Stiles, who knows her better than anyone in the whole world. He knows she isn’t a cheat._ _

__She starts speedwalking, texting as she goes._ _

__Lydia: Where are you? We need to talk_ _

__Aiden: *typing*_ _

__Aiden: At school. Where r u?_ _

__She heaves out a sigh. Of course he’s at school, it’s only one o’clock. She should be at school, not kissing other boys in their cars._ _

__Lydia: I’m omw, will you meet me in the café?_ _

__It takes Aiden so long to read her message, she has nearly walked into the school gates by the time he starts typing back._ _

__Aiden: sure, is everything ok?_ _

__Lydia feels so guilty she could cry. Should she tell him she’s kissed Stiles? Or should she just say she has feelings for someone else? Aiden is not stupid, he will figure out who it is pretty soon, but Lydia figures everyone will find out soon enough. Stiles and Lydia have never been particularly good about keeping their hands off each other, and that is unlikely to change now. She is so focused on the conversation she is already having in her head, she doesn’t notice a girl standing by the school gates and bumps right into her. Malia laughs as she grabs her by the arms to steady her and stop her from tripping. ‘Whoa there, someone’s in a hurry.’_ _

__Lydia looks into Malia’s face and covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. Malia’s face immediately changes to concerned. ‘Oh my god, are you okay?’ She hugs Lydia close, making her let out the tears she'd been trying to hold back. She is such a selfish, self-centred girl, so focused on getting Stiles’ attention she completely forgot about the people she’d be hurting in the process. This breaks so many girl code rules, she doesn’t think she deserves to have female friends ever again._ _

__‘Malia...’_ _

__‘Breathe, girl. You’re scaring me. Is someone dead? Did you find a body?’_ _

__After a good minute, Lydia calms down for long enough to step out of the were-coyote’s hug. She deserves for Lydia to be honest. ‘No, Malia, I’m so sorry. I’m on my way to break up with Aiden. I just cheated on him.’ Her voice breaks again as she lets out another sob, but Malia’s expression doesn’t change, no judgement on her face whatsoever._ _

__‘Ah, that’s not good. But that’s alright. I never liked Aiden anyway. He’ll get over it.’ She even shrugs in support._ _

__Lydia allows a small chuckle to leave her body, then takes a deep breath. She looks at Malia and shakes her head. ‘This is not what I do, though. I’m not a cheat.’_ _

__Malia nods as if in agreement, ‘No, I know that, Lyds. I’m sure you had your reasons. Is this Stiles you’re talking about?’_ _

__She says his name so nonchalantly, Lydia doesn’t register it for a second, then freezes._ _

__‘W-what? How do you-? You’re not mad?’_ _

__Malia shakes her head with a laugh, ‘Lydia, you forget I’m a were-coyote.’_ _

__Lydia looks at her in confusion until she explains herself. ‘Scott keeps telling me it’s rude to tell people that they smell, but you and Stiles smell so much like each other, it’s a bit weird. You smell so much like him right now, if I couldn’t see, I’d assume he was here too.’ She holds Lydia’s arm comfortingly, which only makes the banshee want to cry more. ‘Plus, the sexual frustration between you two is like, off the charts. Even when he and I were dating, I could tell he had the hots for you. I was wondering how much longer it was gonna take you two to get it together. It’s honestly fine.’_ _

__Malia laughs again when Lydia tries and fails to speak, and hugs her again. ‘Lydia, it’s okay. He really loves you. I promise I’m not mad.’_ _

__Lydia is not sure what she is feeling right now, but she definitely feels undeserving of Malia’s friendship. She can’t believe she is getting away with this so easily, and she doesn’t even have to lose her friend in the process. She tries to stop crying but her body is shaking so hard a sob involuntarily escapes her._ _

__Malia steps back to look at her, frowning. ‘Do you want me to come with you? To see Aiden? In case he gets a bit frisky?’_ _

__Lydia shakes her head, although she’s so grateful she could cry. Again. She reaches into her pocket for a tissue and wipes the tears off her face. ‘He'd never hurt me. It’s okay. I just feel so guilty, you know? I never thought I’d be this person.’_ _

__Malia hums. ‘Does he know yet? About you and Stiles?’ Lydia shakes her head. ‘Don’t tell him, then. Say you just don’t feel the same, or whatever. Honestly. Telling him is not gonna help anybody.’_ _

__Lydia looks into the school building, considering this. She definitely doesn’t need to tell Aiden she’s been snogging Stiles' face off all afternoon, but she feels like she owes him the truth. She needs to tell him she loves Stiles._ _

__She quickly says her goodbyes to Malia, not wanting to make Aiden wait any longer, and heads for the cafeteria. Just as she is about to walk in, her phone buzzes with a text._ _

__Stiles: I hope you’re okay. I really want to see you, Lydia. Please don’t take long. Indian opens in an hour :)_ _

__Lydia smiles at her screen, wiping the rest of the wetness off her face before putting her phone back in her pocket and going inside._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is actually going to have some content warranting the 'explicit' tag, I swear


	3. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this rather than working on my uni essay. I hope you're all HAPPY

Stiles has been pacing across his room for about twenty minutes now. He sent the text half an hour ago, and Lydia still isn’t back.

When she had first left, Stiles had assumed that she was on her way to end things with Aiden, but the more time that passes without hearing back from her, the more he starts to doubt that that is what is happening at all. She never said she was going to break up with the werewolf, so could it be that this is all in Stiles’ head? Realistically, he has no reason to believe otherwise. All she said was ‘I can’t do this right now’ and a vague ‘I’ll be back.’ Will she? He tries to picture them going back to normal at school on Monday, acting as if they hadn’t very nearly had public sex outside Stiles’ house, but he really doesn’t think he can forget about the way she moaned into his mouth when he pressed her against the car, or how tightly she held onto his neck. He had been so turned out by the feel of her body against his, he had completely forgotten they had been in public, making out in plain sight.

Stiles can see nothing but her milky pale thighs every time he closes his eyes. He presses a hand against the bulge on the front of his jeans. If he had known this was going to take so long, he would have made himself come in the shower a long time ago. Usually, Stiles’ fantasies involve a lot of heavy petting, snogging, touching Lydia’s breasts, kissing all over her thighs. Right now, for the first time, he allows himself to think about being inside her, her hips moving underneath his as he moves in deeper, her mouth open as she moans his name. He wants to mark her neck with  lovebites , but also doesn’t, because Lydia’s neck is so pretty and soft...

Stiles’ phone goes off with a text, interrupting his train of thought, and he very nearly jumps at the sound.

Scott: Congratulations dude

Stiles frowns in confusion, his heartbeat speeding faster.

Stiles: ??

Scott: Malia said. I’m rly happy for you man

This confuses Stiles further. Malia? He knows Lydia has a  groupchat with Alison, Kira and Malia that they use to organise trips and gossip about, he assumes, their respective boyfriends. But surely Lydia wouldn’t just tell Malia like that? She was refusing to show any PDA in front of her as recently as this morning. Also, if Lydia has the time to tell the  groupchat about him, why is she not answering his text? And where is she?

Stiles: what did Malia say?

His phone buzzes with an incoming call.

‘Dude, you and Lydia, obviously.’ Scott sounds so pleased on the phone it makes Stiles feel a little warmer. ‘She says she bumped into Lydia as she was about to break up with Aiden.’ That explains a lot. ‘How did it happen, man?’

‘I’m not entirely sure,’ he admits, checking out the window to make sure Lydia isn’t waiting for him outside his door. ‘I just  kinda \- I said about my feelings, and stuff.’ He can practically hear Scott nodding on the phone. ‘And said I didn't like that she was seeing someone else. Then she kissed me.’ He smiles at Scott’s loud ‘yes!’ in response. ‘And then we, uh, just kinda kept going.’

‘You have sex?’

‘Oh, no. We were in the Jeep.’

‘Kinky.’

Stiles cackles. Saying this out loud has made today feel a lot more real. Plus, Lydia told Malia she was breaking up with Aiden. It’s not all in his head. He presses the palm of his free hand into his eye until he sees stars, groaning. ‘I’m so into her, Scott.’

It’s Scott’s turn to laugh out loud. ‘You don’t fucking say. Only since the third grade, man.’

Stiles hears a quick knock on the door and immediately rushes downstairs. ‘I  gotta go, dude. Call you later,’ and hungs up before Scott has a chance to answer.

He opens the door to find a coyly-smiling Lydia on his doorstep. He has absolutely no control over his body as he steps out and wraps his arms around her. He lets out a sigh of relief when she hugs him back, tightly holding onto his shoulders.

They stay like that for what could have been a minute, ten minutes, or an hour, then they quietly move inside and Stiles absentmindedly shuts the door behind him. 

She’s biting into a smile that breaks into a grin when they lock eyes for a moment. Stiles clears his throat, his heart beating so fast he can feel it on his chest. ‘How did it go? Was it okay?’

Lydia nods, still smiling. ‘Yeah, it was okay. He said he’d been worried I’d been cheating on him this entire time.  Apparently I smell a lot like you?’ She walks closer with a mischievous glint in her eye and Stiles unconsciously holds his breath. ‘Who would’ve thought? I think he was more relieved that I hadn’t been cheating, than sad about me  actually breaking up with him. Was a bit odd.’ She starts playing with the neck of his sweatshirt and he can’t help but place both his hands around her hips. She shrugs. ‘Men. But anyway. It’s done now. We're done.’

Stiles swallows hard, reaching for her chin and lifting it so she’s looking at him. ‘I’ve never been happier about someone else’s break-up, ever.’

She chuckles in response, then looks at his lips for a moment, her face turning serious as she bites her own lip. ‘Stiles-’

Stiles slides the hand that was still on her hip lower and grabs the side of her bum, pulling her closer without breaking eye contact, and she lets out a quiet gasp. He wants her so  _ bad.  _ ‘There’s so much I want to say to you.’ Lydia nods in agreement, still looking serious. ‘But I also want to kiss you, so bad, for the rest of the day, and then all night,’ he inhales more than says the last word as she surges forward to press her lips against his, and his other hand moves to the other side of her bum to lift her up and allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. The kiss is fast-paced and heated from the start, almost like she has been thinking about this as much as he has for the last half hour. He kneads into the back of her thighs as he pulls her up so high he has to lift his own head to keep kissing her, and he hopes he is pouring enough into the kiss that she knows how much he wants this, how much he’s been wanting this for years. She kisses back just as fervently, biting his lip until he opens his mouth enough for her tongue to play with his, and it nearly make Stiles’s eyes roll back. 

He slowly and carefully carries her upstairs, licking into her mouth the entire way, and she only pulls back to release a wet chuckle when he walks them into the corridor wall. ‘Stiles-’

‘Sorry,’ he says, reattaching his lips to hers like someone coming up for air. 

He holds her against the wall for a few minutes, lazily grinding into her crotch and getting progressively harder at the sounds she makes into his mouth. His hands slide up her thighs and under her skirt until they reach the hem of her panties, and she hitches her leg higher up his hip, as if to allow him better access. He stops kissing her for a moment so he can look down as he gently brushes the back of his fingers against her through her panties and she moans his name, letting her head drop back onto the wall. Stiles’ cock feels like it’s pulsing inside his jeans and he fears if they keep this up for much longer, he might actually come in his pants, so he gestures for her to wrap her arms tighter around his neck so he can carry her into his room. He lets her gently fall onto his bed, not even bothering to close the door behind them before he pulls his sweatshirt over his head. She looks at his chest and abdomen appreciatively and he can’t help but grind down against her, groaning into her neck. She tightens her legs around him, pulling him closer at the same time as she reaches between them and starts pulling on his belt, but as much as Stiles would love to let this happen, push her panties aside and slide inside her, just like that, both still mostly clothed, he also really doesn’t want their first time together to be over so soon.

‘Wait, Lydia-’ he gently grabs her hands to pull them away from his belt and kneels so he can create some distance between them. She looks up at him with big, expectant eyes and it takes all the willpower in him to stop himself from kissing her again. ‘We don’t have to go so fast.’

She offers him a small pout and a frown, tracing her fingernails down his chest and hooking her fingers into the hem of his jeans. ‘I know. But I  _ want  _ you.’

Her raspy voice goes directly to his cock, and he lets his own fingers move up her sides, pulling the fabric of her top higher as he goes. ‘I want you so much, Lydia,’ he breathes out. He reaches the bottom of her bra and looks up at her questioningly. ‘This OK?’

She huffs out a laugh and nods, ‘Stiles, I want you to fuck me, please.’

He presses his eyes closed, swearing, then opens them again and manages to hum in agreement before breathing out, ‘I am. Fuck, I am, Lydia.’

Once he pulls Lydia’s top all the way off, he suddenly can’t remember anything in this world except Lydia, with her hair spread out around her head and shoulders, Lydia’s breasts poking out of her lacy pink bra, Lydia’s hips moving up to meet his like she  _ can’t help it _ , because she wants him, Lydia wants him. His vision goes a bit blurry for a second as he bends down and starts kissing down her chest, searching for the clasp of her bra with his hands as he goes. When it finally comes off and he pulls back to take it off, he doesn't waste a second before cupping one of her breasts and covering her nipple with his mouth. He squeezes and kneads to his heart’s content as she moans and whines beneath him, and for a moment he almost forgets this is  _ real _ , this isn’t one of his dreams where he wakes up with precum in his boxers and a guilty conscience, this is real Lydia and her real voice swearing when he licks all over her very real breasts. 

Lydia’s voice is getting needier by the minute, and Stiles reluctantly moves off her breasts so he can keep kissing down her ribs, and stomach, and hips, and if the shaking of her thighs are any indication, she wants his mouth on her as much as he wants to taste her on his tongue. He reaches the top of her skirt and quickly looks up at her for permission before pulling the zipper down and pushing it down her thighs. He very briefly considers what a shame it is he has already taken her bra off, because her panties match it so well, before he starts thinking about her breasts again and he can’t help but reach up to play with one of them at the same time as he kisses down her thigh. 

‘Stiles, please-’ Lydia has her hands fisted in his hair now, trying and failing to pull him closer to her centre as he stubbornly bites all over her thighs instead. He mindlessly grinds against his mattress at the sound of her voice, feeling hot all over. ‘Stiles.’ He obediently moves up her thighs and presses a hard kiss on the wetness of her panties before pulling back so he can push them down her thighs, too. He dares look up at her and groans at the vision, her chest flushed red, her lips parted as she looks at him with eyes so  dark he can hardly see any green in them at all. His eyes trail down her neck, her round soft breasts and hardening nipples, the underside of her left breast where he doesn’t remember leaving a hickey but apparently has done, the wet trail he’s left with his mouth down her stomach. She is so gorgeous, it makes something inside him go warm with it, with the knowledge that there is nothing that he wouldn’t do for this girl. 

He finally looks down between her legs and the sight of wetness slowly pouring down from between her folds makes him rush to grab himself through his jeans. ‘Lydia, fuck-’

She just says his name back, like she is incapable of remembering anything else, and honestly, Stiles can absolutely relate to that.

He then decides to just dive in, to hell with going slow, pulls both her thighs around his neck and licks all the way up her opening. Lydia whines in response, throaty and then high-pitched, and Stiles can’t help but smile into her. Working his tongue all over her folds until he’s  satisfied he has licked all the excess fluid, he finds her clit and presses his tongue flat onto it and is immediately rewarded with a swear and a moan with his name on it. Lydia tightens her grip on Stiles’ hair as he licks into her, switching between fucking his tongue inside her and sucking on her clit. He pulls back so he can breathe for a second and replaces his tongue with a finger, then resumes his licking until he notices Lydia seems to have gone a bit stiff, quieter. He looks up at her, concerned. ‘Lydia?’

She’s still so wet, slick continuing to pour out of her even as she avoids Stiles’ eye. He sits up and hovers over her, kissing her cheek. ‘Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?’

Lydia shakes her head with a wet laugh, rolling her eyes as if annoyed at herself. Stiles is so confused and suddenly scared he’s done something really wrong. ‘No, I’m just being stupid,’ she whispers.

Stiles frowns and shakes his head, grabbing her chin so she’s looking back at him. ‘Of course not. What did I do? Please, tell me. I want to make you feel good.’

‘You  _ are _ making me feel good. You’re making me feel so good, Stiles.’ Her cheeks go a shade pinker and she tries to look away again, but Stiles follows her head with his so he can keep looking at her.

‘Then what’s wrong?’ He’s starting to worry, even as his cock pulses between his legs. ‘Please tell me, Lydia?’

He realises she’s embarrassed, as she says, ‘It’s honestly okay. You’re just- you're so good with your mouth, Stiles. I started thinking about how you must have done this a lot, with other girls, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about that and got really distracted. It’s so stupid,’ she laughs, rolling her eyes again. ‘I’m really sorry, Stiles.’

Stiles just kisses her in response, feeling so relieved he could cry. ‘Lydia...’ He kisses her cheek and down her neck, his fingers finding her breast again and drawing patterns on the skin around her nipple. ‘I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. Ever.’ He laughs as he  realises he’s about to start venting, the pressure on his cock conferring his speech an urgency it wouldn’t otherwise have. ‘I probably already wanted you before I even knew what sex was. I can’t remember a time I didn’t want you. Everyone else was just- It's always been about you.  _ I’ve  _ always been about you.’ He lets his hand slide down from her breast to her hip, lightly pressing on it. ‘The thought of  you liking this so much-’ he can feel his own cheeks burning and he shakes his head, feeling overwhelmed, ‘I would literally stay between your legs for the rest of time, until I literally die, if you wanted me to.’ This gets a genuine laugh out of Lydia and Stiles sighs, relieved. He moves his hand further down, very lightly playing with her folds and smiling despite himself when her breath hitches. He swallows hard. ‘I want to make you come, Lydia. So bad.’

He lets one of his fingers hook inside her and she nods vigorously, like she is lost for words again. He studies her face for a moment as he thumbs over her clit and presses a second finger inside, 'Can I use my mouth again?’ He asks, even though he is pretty sure he already knows the answer, and when she nods again he snakes down back between her legs and licks his lips before letting his tongue do the work.

After that, all it takes is two minutes with two of Stiles’ fingers inside and his mouth on her clit and Lydia is clenching around him, her legs shaking on either side of his head as she moans out his name. Stiles smiles against her skin, softly licking until she is done, then climbs up again so they’re face to face.

‘Stiles, that was-’

‘Amazing? Life-changing? Brain numbing?’ He offers with a cheeky smile. 

He expects her to slap him away and call him cocky, but she just laughs and nods, ‘Yep, something like that,’ as she pulls him closer to her and kisses him. He doesn’t mean to moan into it as intensely as he does, but he has been hard for what feels like a week now and she is so hot, and so naked, and so wet. She seems to get the hint and chuckles into his mouth, her hand returning to his belt. This time, he doesn’t stop her, and instead settles for lazily kissing down her neck as she works his jeans open and finally gets a hold of his cock. Stiles takes a deep breath the moment she starts pumping, not wanting to embarrass himself, but she is so good with her hand and he is so painfully hard, it doesn’t take long before he is panting into her neck. ‘Fuck, you’re so big, Stiles. Is this good?’ she breathes out, sounding almost as affected as he is, and he can’t really speak right now, so he just nods and tightens his grip on her waist. He then considers her neck. It is a really pretty neck, but Stiles has decided he would very much like to remember this moment every time he looks at it for the next week, so he starts sucking on it – both so it leaves a mark, and as a distraction from the heavenly way Lydia is touching his cock. He  has to take a few breaths before he can do it, but he eventually grabs Lydia’s wrist to stop her hand moving. He thinks he might pass out at the sudden loss of contact.

Leaving his spot on Lydia’s neck, he moves so that he’s hovering over her again, briefly nuzzling her nose with his. She looks at him amusedly, ‘not enjoying my work?’

Stiles bites into a laugh, looking down on her like she is the most precious creature in the planet, and in his opinion, she is. ‘Enjoying it a bit too much,’ he admits, situating himself between her legs and grabbing her thighs to wrap them around his waist. ‘I’d like to be inside you a bit longer than thirty seconds.’

Her eyes grow darker, as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his face closer to hers. ‘Oh yeah? Think you can do that?’

Stiles’ eyes shut of their own accord when the head of his cock brushes against her folds, and when he opens them again, he finds Lydia has closed hers, as if waiting for him. He curses and looks down between them, his cock now pressing against her stomach. He really, really hopes that he can.

He finally reaches between them and positions his cock against her entrance, taking a deep breath before pushing into her. The way her wet heat immediately envelops him takes all the air out of his lungs and he swears into her cheek, kissing over it as if to purify it immediately after.

He very desperately wants to move, wants to get her thighs up on his shoulders and rock into her until he comes, but he won't do that. He looks at her.She has her eyes closed, still, biting her lip as if adapting to the size of him inside her. It’s not the first time Stiles has been told he’s big, and he wants her to enjoy this, too. He distracts himself by peppering kisses all over her face until she huffs out a laugh and opens her eyes again. ‘Stiles,’ she sighs, her voice so breathy it makes his cock stiffen even further inside her. She slowly moves her thighs around, as if getting used to him, and he bites his lip to stop himself moaning, but accidentally shifts his hips in the process. He’s about to apologise but then she lets out a whine, her eyes finding Stiles’ with an urgency he’s not seen there before. ‘Stiles, oh my God-’ she grabs his shoulders so hard he can feel her fingernails digging, and he repeats the movement of his hips. Her eyes close and she moves her hips up to meet his, swearing.

‘’This good?’ Stiles can feel a layer of sweat forming on his forehead from the exertion of staying still inside her. Lydia nods quickly, then says, ‘Move, Stiles. Please?’ and Stiles feels like he might genuinely start crying. 

The next ten minutes or so go by in a complete blur of sweat and the sound of his name on her lips and his hips against her hips, the drag of his cock in and out of her so heavenly he can’t help but start moaning her name back, a messy string of ‘Lydia, Lydia-  _ fuck _ , Lydia’, as she holds onto the back of his neck, and she is such a vision underneath him, her breasts moving rhythmically as he fucks into her, her hair like a crown on the pillow, random parts of it sticking to her sweaty forehead, her throat so inviting when she throws her head back he can’t stop his hand moving around it, but he doesn’t press down, just lets it sit above her collarbones, his thumb and forefinger on each side of her throat. ‘Lydia...’ They lock eyes for a moment and Stiles is way past the point of pre-cum, feeling pretty confident that if he has got this far he can probably fuck her into the morning, but then she starts whining in a string of ‘ah, ah, ah’s, clenching around him as she comes, and he’s panicking at the realisation that he’s about to come, too, and he doesn’t know if he should pull out, or stay in, then has to hold onto her hip to steady himself at the thought of coming all over her chest, but then she says his name, and his eyes snap back to her face for instructions. ‘Stiles- I want you to come inside me,’ she says, and that’s all it takes.

It takes Stiles maybe a minute to come back to his senses. He realises Lydia has been caressing his back for quite a while, and he decides  it’s probably time to stop sucking at her shoulder. 

With a heavy sigh, he lifts himself out and  off of her and plops back down beside her, holding his arm out so she can lie on his chest instead. She does so with a sleepy, private smile that makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat. The reality of it all comes rushing back to him.

She has just broken up with her boyfriend. For Stiles. Because she wants him. They just  _ had sex _ . She is currently naked, head on his chest, legs entangled with his, fingers drawing patterns on his stomach, smile open and content. Content, because she just came. Twice. Because of him. 

Lydia  _ wants  _ him.

It then occurs to him that, not twenty minutes ago, Lydia had been jealous. She had been thinking about him going down on other girls, and she'd got _jealous_. Stiles shakes his head to himself, because that is such a crazy thought to him. He meant every word he said to her - he has never wanted anyone like he wants Lydia, and honestly, if their ten years of friendship are anything to go by, he doesn't think he ever will.

He voices his thoughts just so, and Lydia scrunches up her nose. 'I don't really want to be thinking about other girls right now.'

Stiles quickly nods, understanding. 'No, I know. I'm sorry. I was just thinking, you really don't have to think about other girls at all. Like, ever again.'

She props herself up onto her elbow and looks at him with a curious look in her eye. 'I don't?'

He shakes his head. 'Of course not.' Something warm and lovely tugs at his chest at the way she smiles at that. 'You know, I used to be jealous of Aiden. Not necessarily your relationship, because, to be honest, it looked kind of dead.'

Lydia gasps indignantly. 'Excuse me?' 

'Oh, come on. You guys hardly spent any time together. No hand-holding, no PDA, nothing. I'm expecting you to wear a lacrosse jersey with my name in the back to every game.' She huffs out a laugh at that, which only spurs him on. 'I want my neck to constantly look like a star constellation, so obscene it gives me a detention every single week. I'm going to slip your name into conversation so much, Scott is gonna have no choice but to start hanging out with Liam, or something.'

Lydia is cackling at him now. 'Like you don't do that already?'

He pauses, considering this. 'Yeah, I guess I already do that a lot.' He smiles sweetly at her, caressing the side of her face with his finger. 

Lydia smiles back. 'Are you going to start licking me all over to mark your territory, as well? Make me smell even more like you?'

'If you want me to go down on you again all you have to do is ask, Lydia.'

She rolls her eyes at that, 'You're never going to stop talking about that now, are you?'

'Nope.' He shrugs. 'What? Couples in healthy relationships should be proud of each other's achievements. And talents. Encourage each other, even,' he winks.

She kisses him, laughing into his mouth as she does. 'I might be encouraging you after I have a nap.'

He kisses her back, holding both her cheeks with his hands, the kiss growing softer and lazier as they fall asleep. 


End file.
